A perfect Ending to A New Beggining
by Kieri Norou
Summary: One shot with really cute scenes. A look at what life would be like if the anime hadn't ended like it did.


Hello there, well it's been a long time since I've written anything and this is my first Chrno Crusade fic, so I hope you like it. This is a look at what could have happened had the ending not been what it was. I hope you all like it. And please read and review. Thank-you lots.

Now on with the story.

Perfect Ending To a New Beginning

By: Kieri Norou

Running in the green field of my own heaven I chase after the laughing children kicking up the dirt on my way down the hill. They're much faster and more agile than I so they have the advantage, but I don't give up, I've never given up. The blue sky above us turns into dusk as the setting sun says its farewells. I continue to run feeling the gentle wind on my face my eyes light up with happiness as I flow downwards towards the hiding children. As the sun falls from our vision I stumble upon a large pointed rock. Now falling down the hill I seem to make much faster time. The children below me fill their voices with worry as I tumble down towards them. Stopping at the foot of the hill I painfully sit up searching my own body for injuries.

"Mommy, are you ok?" the angel voice of my daughter flies to my ears, and I smile at her as she squats clumsily next to me. Above her towers my son now 8 years of age. Oh a glorious eight years they were. As I allow memories to flood my mind I suppose I only worry my dear children more, as my son now helps my daughter look me over for bleeding. Shifting my neck I face them with unmistakable love in my eyes.

"Yes darling I'm fine." Slowly I stand on shaky legs, bracing myself on my sons shoulder. His blue eyes are swallowed by unannounced worry. Gracing his face with my fingers I move his dark hair from his face. "Why don't you ever let me braid your hair?" The worry instantly gone from his face he brushes me off, and starts heading back towards home.

"Where are you going Tyler?" my little Maria's voice filled with curiosity rings through the air as my hands gently rest on her head. Looking up at me her reddened eyes look up to me. "Is something wrong with brother?" kneeling down to her five-year-old height I wrap my loving arms around her, slowly picking up my angel. She continues to search my face for answers but then seems to let it go as she snuggles into my bosom.

"It's nothing to worry about, he's just never allowed me near his hair since the incident is all." A small giggle escapes her mouth as she looks over her shoulder to the boy walking in front of us.

"You pulled his hair too hard mommy, you even made him cry" as her serious eyes looked back at me she seemed to realize something. Leaning up with her hands cupped on either side of her mouth she quietly started explaining. " I saw him in his room, but don't tell him I told you"

Looking down in my daughter's innocent eyes I smiled to myself. "Then who should I tell him told me?" She seemed to ponder this for a moment, thinking of all the possible candidates of the people I could put the blame on.

A sudden light came to her eyes; she excitedly squealed "the cat." Proud of her new discovery she crossed her arms and turned ever so slightly back to the walking brother.

"Alright then, the cat told me" I almost continued the conversation until Maria's big yawn caught my attention. "Don't worry, were almost home" I tightened my hold on her as we descended yet another hill. Keeping my eyes on my stubborn son I smiled as the bright light of the content cottage shimmered at the bottom of the hill. "Be careful Tyler." As I said this I almost tripped over another rock. Laughing silently to myself I couldn't help but notice the irony of things.

Glancing ahead I caught the rebellious stare my son was giving me as he sighed and continued ahead. "You're the clumsy one remember?"

Nodding my head in agreement I smiled casually throwing out my comeback. "Yes but you take after me, remember?" A grunt came from his general direction and I decided to let it drop. Looking down at my daughter her gentle breath came to me and through the calming night darkness I saw her sleeping face. Memories started filling my mind once more as I continued walking. Soon I felt myself walk right into someone who let out a chuckle. Looking up, my breath is caught off by the angel like figure now supporting my body.

"Your late, I was getting worried" His long hair hung around his face as he smiled down at me and then at our beautiful daughter. He's in his true form, able to be happiest and free like this. And I am able to live long and love more. Glancing over at our son who is now petting the cat on the porch then down at our peaceful daughter who rests in my arms, and finally up to him. The man I love and will always love, whether angel or demon, I will never stop loving him. This is my perfect world, slowly I reach up and press my soft lips to his warm ones, and closing my eyes I thank the Lord for this perfect dream.

Slowly my eyes flutter open and I look over at the time, I'm late again. Sighing I get up and go to the window, Looking down I see him, the one I will always love. He's chasing after some orphan children. He notices me and waves; I smile back and laugh at his beauty. As he goes back to the kids I sigh.

"Chrno, my dreams may never come true, but that's ok, because at least I have you. That's enough for me now, my beautiful Angel."

Sighing again I turn back to the room closing the window and prepare myself for yet another day of Mother Kate's ranting, Father Remington's cuteness, demon evilness and Chrno… pondering that thought for a minute, an accepting smile comes to my face as I decide. Another day of Chrno Friendship. That's enough for me now. And that's all I ask for.


End file.
